


Murder Rooms Fanart by MrsHorowietzky

by MrsHorowietzky



Category: Murder Rooms: The Dark Beginnings of Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHorowietzky/pseuds/MrsHorowietzky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fanart, occasionally silly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because killing you and feeding you is what friends do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/gifts).



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old and quite ugly, also my first Rooms fanart. I apologise for Charles Edwards looking more like Matt Smith.


	2. Heather Grace




	3. Before the fireplace

 


	4. Steampunk!Doyle and Bell

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A steampunk alternative universe


End file.
